Dragged and Dropped into the Net
by Emma Gold
Summary: A girl gets trapped in the UnderNet with no knowledge of what happened or how she got there when she gets attacked by several solonavis. What she doesn't expect is Forte.EXE to come to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I ended up here. One minute I was with my family about to celebrate my birthday and the next thing I know, I wake up in a dessert in strange clothing coated in sand. As I dusted myself off, trying to figure out what happened to me I noticed just what I was wearing, which was strangely similiar to Navi clothing. My hands were gloved, which I noticed as I lookied through green tinted sunglasses. Further inspection showed that I was in almost golden colored jumpsuit with silver swirls along my sides and silver tipped gold boots and where these bracers on my arms? I couldn't really see what my crest was, though I did see that I did have one.

That just added to my ongrowing terror.

What the fuck is going on?!

Hugging myself, I slowly started looking around. Sand stretched as far as the eyes could see and when I looked up, I felt my heart dropped. Above me was streams of what I could only describe as pixels and the back drop to the light blue streams was pitch blackness.

Was...was I in the digital world? But this looked nothing like NetCity.

Wait...no. NO it couldn't be! I couldn't possibly be in the UnderNet!

I've never pulsed in before not to mention my navi has NEVER been to the UnderNet before. So...that begged the question of how to get the hell out of here.

Swallowing, I did a 360 trying to figure out which way I should go before just starting off in a random direction. I knew i should figure out how to fight and maybe even teleport to a safe place. I had seen Nikki do it countless times, but I didn't know the mechanics.

Nerves on edge, my eyes swept side to side as I worked my way (probably) deeper, my feet dragging through the sand. I probably had only gone about a quarter of a mile when there was a dip in the sand and looking down I saw spire upond spire of rocks along with flecks of color, not bright, but more muted tones. It probably made them harder to spot.

Looking around for a better way, the sands shifted beneith me from an unknown source of vibrations and down I went. Crying out, which probably drew unwanted attention to my descent into what was probably a 'haven' for the warrior solo navis, I slid to the bottom of the sanddune and looked up to at least 7 faces, all glaring down at me. Swallowing, I tried to work my way back up the dune, but the sand was loose and I couldn't get even an inch up the sand wall.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a navi like this before," one said to another who nodded in agreement, well what I could tell anyway. The light couldn't reach this far and even if it did, all it gave was shadows from the walls and rock spires and covered them mostly in shadows.

I could feel my body vibrate in fear as I tried to shrink in on myself. There was no way I could fight my way out of this, or warp. Chest rattling, I looked around to see if there was a way I could bolt, but the seven navis where in a thick throng around me.

"They look so weak, I doubt there's any fight in them at all," another sneered, leaning closer to where i could see a red face. "Canya fight lil one~?" He cooed at me, making me feel ill.

I kept my mouth shut, shrinking in against the dune, wishing it would just swallow me up. The seven started laughing before a loud cry went up as a brown cloaked figure came descending from the sky.

I wasn't stupid, I had heard stories of the most feared Navi in the net and I could only guess that I was finally seeing just who he was.

, the God of Destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up at the back of the Navis head, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to do, but even I could feel the lethal aura that he was giving off and it both terrified me to the point I was sure that I was about to wet myself and was completely awe struck. "What are you doing here Forte?!" One of them cried out, jumping back and glaring at the male navi that had come out of no where.

The cloaked male didn't say a word, but I was sure he was glaring at the solo navis he was sheilding me from. His cloak shifted and an black and gold clad arm stretched out before the white glove was incased in a glowing purple aura. "Even I have a code of honor," he finally spoke and sent out a wave of dark energy, sending the navis in front of him flying backwards before they broke into thousands of data sparks.

Turning, he set his ruby gaze on me. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked, voice muffled behind the part of the cloak that covered the lower half of his face as said tattered cloth covered his front once more.

"No I'm not," I answered timidly, slowly standing once more, dusting off the sand.

"Well you need to be more careful," he stated, slowly arising out of the valley.

"W-wait!" I cried out, touching his cloak and receiving a small jolt of power and fell back with a hiss, flexing my hand to try and get feeling back into it.

Fortes' brow furrowed as he lowered himself, glaring at me. "What?" He asked harshly.

"W-well, um, I was hoping you could take me with you out of this valley and...well since you did save my life, maybe let me repay you some how," I stammered out, blushing like mad as I looked off to the side and rubbed the back of my neck. He was probably going to yell at me and say 'no', after all he didn't like humans and by most rights I was actually a human.

He sighed and rubbed his face, grumbling something under his breath that I didn't understand, probably cussing at his luck with having a clingy human human like me wanting to stick to his side. Turning around, the dark navi came back and landed in front of me, his gaze peircing and causing me to swallow. He seriously was absolutely terrifying. "Just what kind of Navi are you? You should be able to get out of here on your own," he demanded sharply, red eyes sparking with intimidation.

"I...can we talk about this elsewhere please?" I would easily give him answers, just not with all these people around. He deserved some sort of answer after saving my life. My eyes drifted off to the side where several people where already whispering, probably gossiping about how THE DARK NAVI was talking to someone.

He would surly kill me over the fact that I had ruined his reputation as the most fearsome 'I don't give a flying shit about anything or anyone'. His eyes narrowed and he leaned close to my face, trying to read my expersions before he grabbed me by the back of my armor and carried me up and out of the hole.

"Answer my questions or I'm dumping you back into the hole and let them do what they will with you," he ordered, standing in front of me and stopping me from escaping.

"L-look, I don't know how I'm here, but...I'm a human and I'm just trying to get out of here and find my way home," I stuttered out, waving my hands in front of my face as I looked to the side not wanting to see his expression as I broke that news to him, absolutely terrified that he would make good on his threat.

I had heard all about him and how he hated humans and even asked Dr. Hikari about what happened adn he told me what he had heard, he actually sounded kidna happy that I wasn't letting the way the media spun the story about what happened to him cloud my judgement.

As I glanced up at his face, I couldn't read it from the darkness clouding it. But his body langue spoke more than his face probably would with how rigid he was. Turning I tried to sneak away but his arm snapped out and around my throat, lifting me off my feet as I started to claw at his hands even though faintly I knew that it would be futile.

"Are you telling me I saved a measly humans life?" he hissed out sharply, his voice like venom.

"I-" I could speak with his fingers digging into my throat. My mind in a panic as tears welled and started to fall as my feet kicked.

Throwing me to the side, I rolled through the sand, coughing and sputtering as I tried to get air back into my lungs though sand was in my mouth and the grains hurt. Never thought the Net would be so life like, it was kinda scary.

A shadow loomed off to my side. "Well?" He asked as I looked up, spittle on my chin and tears clouding my eyes.

"I..." getting to my knees I turned to look up at him. "Technically I'm a human, but please!" I cried out as I noticed a shifting under his cloak. "I don't know how I'm here and I just want to get home!"

What was I going to do if he left me here? I needed to figure out some way to gain his trust and help me get out of this miserable dessert or I would be eaten alive for sure. Would telling him that I was trying to find out the truth about what happened to him garner anything? It showed that she wasn't blind right?

"If...if this tells you anything I don't believe what the media says about what you did all those years ago! When we started to learn about it, I actually went to talk to someone who told me that you were accused of something that he believed to be wrong and that they forced Dr. Cossack out before he could do anything to help you!" I cried out as I saw the buster coming to point at my head but when I said the last line he froze.

"Repeat what you just said," he demanded, and as the wind blew his cape fluttered and she saw the infamous scar.

That...that really had to hurt, she thought to herself as she took a breath. "The scientist forced Dr. Cossack out of the 'group' or whatever you want to call it before he could help you. He wanted to, but when he was out, he was powerless and his words fell on deaft ears. No one cared what a 'disgraced' scientist had to say."

His arm slowly fell, but how did I could see that he was trying to decide if he could trust me and i completely understood if he didn't. But I think my words stirred something deep inside of him. "Um... could...will you at least guide me back to NetCity? I'll find someone to help me out there, just...if you can get me there we can go our seperate ways and I swear, I won't say a word of this to anyone. I..." I had to take a breath to gather my courage for the next part. "Just put a little bit of trust in me okay? You have already witnessed that i'm unable to defend myself and so if you feel that i may be a threat, go ahead and destroy me, I...I just want to go home."

It was a tense few seconds, almost a minute before he dropped his arms. "You do have a point. You're defenseless so I'll help you get to the city like you asked. But no questions and you must do everything I say without question," he ordered, turning on his heel and I got to my feet unbelieving.

He was trusting _me._


	3. Chapter 3

As he requested, I didn't say a word. He floated ahead of me and to be quit honest, I was mesmerized by the sway of the cloak. So much so that when he stopped I had to blink several times to snap out of the lull I had gotten myself into. Shaking my head, I looked up at him and his eyes showed puzzlement.

Giving him a sheepish smile, I looked around him to see an long expansive dessert in front of us. Gapping, I slowly moved to be next to him. "We have to cross that?" I asked, forgetting the request at that moment.

"Yes, we do," he answered though, maybe me being silent (without realizing it) won me a favor?

I let out a small groan, almost a squeak. I didn't want to track across all of that! That would take forever and for all she knew, they'd get lost. "Is there any way around it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No," by his curt tone I was sure that I had used up my favor and he didn't want any more questions. Falling silent, my lips in a thin line, I took a step back. He glanced my way but didn't say anymore as he floated off the ground and started down the small slope.

Following him, I slipped and stumbled down the sand incline and just followed his shadow, not looking at him. It felt like ages but when i dared glanced back, I could see that we made some progress, but still had a long way to go before we were done. Jogging a few steps, I caught up to the dark navi who had floated a bit more ahead with my slow paces when i looked behind us. Letting out a sigh, I kept any complaint to myself. No need to piss off my guide.

I could see his back tense with my sigh but when I didn't say anything, he turned around to look at me. I just tilted my head innocently in query. Slowly landing he stared at me for a solid minute as we stood there in the dessert. "What is your name?"

I blinked several times before looking around. He was asking me, a human, what my name was?! "uh...It's um...Leelah," I answered with a faint blush.

I was truthfully squeaking inside because I never thought he would ask me that. I was part of the race he absolutely despised, so why would he want to know my name? "Leelah...strange..." he muttered before turning around and starting to lead the way once more and I trailed after him.

How was my name strange? Seriously. I pouted slightly as we continued on, my mind wandering to what my navi and family were probably doing when they learned that I was missing.

Well was I missing? What had happened to me? I couldn't even remember this morning and it was bugging me horribly. I was staring at the ground, my mind abuzz as I tried to recall what happened after I had fallen asleep the night previous, when i bumped into Fortes' back. "Sorry," I muttered but he just waved his hand and I peeked around his cloak to see a...I don't know what it was but probably a flower with...was that a dragon in the middle?!

Gasping, I backed away but Forte just stood there with a sigh. "Tedious..." he muttered under his breath as he moved swiftly, I couldn't even follow him with my eyes but the next thing I knew, the monster broke into a million sparks of data.

I could only gap in amazement. That...just holy cow. That power and speed blew my mind. When he turned around and saw my face, I swear, he blushed a little. But that was probably me seeing things. There was no way that The God of Destruction would blush.

Was there?

I didn't ask questions as we continued on our path and I didn't ask about the blush I thought I saw.

It was several more hours of walking when i finally collapsed and looked at him. "Forte, I need a break," I called out to him before he could get even further away. This was the first break, and he had to have been tired after fighting off the viruses that we had encountered.

Which, they had to be extremely stupid to think that they could go up against the black navi and survive. Do viruses even think anyway? Shaking my head, I looked up at him as he turned and came back to me. "This is really an inconvenient place for a rest," he stated and I gave him a 'are you serious?' look. "I'm exhausted, I really need to rest," I wasn't trying to be whiny or anything like that but I really was exhausted and needing a break from all this walking.

He stared at me for a long second, I'm guessing to gauge if what i was saying was true before he walked over and and literally picked me up from where I was sitting. When i was on my feet, he wrapped and arm around my waist and started to fly. Crying out, I clung to the gauntlet on his arm, praying to whatever god or goddess was out there that he didn't drop me. Sure we werent' that high up and there was sand beneath me, but it was still a scary thought.

If I wasn't mistaken, I think I faintly heard a chuckle. Was he laughing ?! This wasn't-

He was laughing. Oh my god he was laughing.

"This isn't funny Forte!" I cried out and didn't get a response.

Huffing, I pouted the whole way until he found a craggy rock outcrop and we set down there. "Now we can rest. The sands are known to be teeming with viruses but here, it's harder for them to get a sneak attack," that had to be the longest sentence he had spoken since we met.

"Thanks..." even though he laughed at my fear, he was still being considerate. Nothing like how people painted him to be.

He nodded and settled near the edge as I leaned against the larger part to relax as much as I could with pointy edges digging into my back.

I think I drifted off at some point and when I awoke, something shifted on me and when i looked down, it was his cloak. He had moved next to me and draped part of it over me because it had gotten cold. The sky was black and you could barely see anything for miles. "Mind if I carry you this time? It'll be faster," he asked, and that plus the fact he covered me shocked me so much I couldn't answer.

He didn't say anything as he stood and picked me up bridal style this time and started flying. I just curled against him, not saying anything as he zipped through the air, flying faster than I thought possible. We covered a lot more ground than when I had been walking and soon I saw the lights of the edge of the UnderNet and there was a loud crackling in my head.

Grunting, I covered the comms were my ears would've been but that only amplified them. My fingers dug in as Forte slowed and set me down on a patch of rock. "Leelah?" He asked softly, as a voice broke through. "Lee-ca-ar me?" A masculine voice asked in my head as I looked up at Forte with shock.

"How you do you activate communication? Someone is trying to reach me!" I cried out excitedly, clutching his cloak in my excitement.

Forte just stood up and gestured at the swimming colors. "Someone there can help you," he stated firmly. "I'll wait here till you go through to make sure you get there safe as promised."

My smile fell as I stood up. "Oh...well," I looked down. "Forte, you're welcome to come to my network if you ever need anything," I informed him, looking up with a small smile. "You're nothing like they say you are, hell you're probably better than any person and not just in strength. Thank you very much, I hope I see you again."

His eyes widened in shock and he was the one to look down this time as I turned to start heading there. "What's...the network address?" He asked and I had to pause.

"I...I don't know off the top of my head, but if you don't mind, I'll tell Nikki to have a link ready for you. If you watch in NetCity, you'll probably see her hug me," I explained and he gave a nod. "Just ask her when you're ready and she'll give it to you."

Turning around, I tried to not seem eager getting out of the UnderNet, but aside from Forte, the whole experience was horrible. And I wanted answers. I wanted to know how I ended up in the UnderNet.


End file.
